A Thousand Years
by TheBlueFanFiction
Summary: A short little fanfic of Geoff and Bridgette's wedding ceremoney. Gridgette (of course), Gwent, Nizzy, Duncney, and a tiny bit of Lyler.


"Are you guys pumped, or what!?" Izzy jumped up and down.

Noah grabbed her arm. "Izzy, stop. You're gonna ruin your hair if you keep doing that."

Duncan smirked. "Wow. Lookie here, Noah's getting into styling hair."

"No, I'm not actually. We paid one hundred and fifty dollars for that hairstyle, so I really don't want her to mess it up," he pointed to Izzy's orange hair that was up in an extremely fancy sideways bun with two strands hanging down at her face. There was also a big pink flower in her bun.

"Well I paid one hundred and sixty bucks for my hair," Courtney challenged as she showed off her brown hair that was filled with pretty waves and pinned back behind her ears with a crystal hair pin.

Duncan put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not a challenge, babe."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Sorry if I wanted to be the best-looking one here."

"And you are," he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Well thanks, Duncan," Gwen's sarcastic voice spoke up from behind.

He turned around to see Gwen and Lindsay glaring at him.

"Er… I mean you all look wonderful…" He stuttered.

Now Courtney glared at him.

"Ok, what's a guy got to do to be polite to a girl?" He put his arm around Courtney and turned away from the other three girls.

"Whatever, let's move on to a better topic," Gwen said, "how 'bout the fact that Bridgette it getting married today?"

"I know!" Lindsay squealed, "Her and George are the cutest couple ever!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Uh… Lindsay? His name is Geoff," Trent told her.

"Yeah, and aren't we the cutest couple?" Tyler asked.

Lindsay took his hands. "Of course, I just meant that they're the cutest _married_ couple!" She turned back to Trent, "And I'm still taking medicine for my memory, so _sorry_ if I mess up sometimes."

"Sorry…" Trent mumbled as she started chatting with Tyler.

Gwen squeezed his hand. He looked down at her. She was so beautiful, in the long pale blue dress Bridgette got for the bridesmaids. Gwen's now fully black hair was in tight curls that hugged her cheeks, and she had a sequence headband that made the look complete.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

She kissed him. "Thank you, but I prefer darker colors."

* * *

Later on, the rest of the groomsmen had arrived. DJ, Duncan, Trent, and Brody all stood together, making different faces and poses as the photographer took their picture. They were dressed in matching black tuxes, with pink ties. The bridesmaids were Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, and Izzy, who were all wearing matching long, pale blue dresses that had an open slit down the side part. The corset was covered in tiny little sequences, and the straps were up around their necks.

The guests were the rest of the 'Total Drama Island' cast, lots of Bridgette and Geoff's family, and a few other friends of theirs.

"I still don't know why they invited Heather," Courtney mumbled to Duncan as they were just starting the ceremony.

Duncan leaned in. "I think it's because Geoff insisted on inviting the _whole_ Total Drama Island cast, leaving no one out. But I did hear some rumors that Heather apologized to Bridgette when the season was over."

Heather was sitting in the fourth row. She had her black hair pulled back in a loose French braid, and she was wearing a maroon open-shoulder dress. She glanced at them, but quickly looked away. She almost looked uncomfortable.

Geoff and the priest were the first to walk down the aisle. He wasn't wearing his cowboy hat for once, and was dressed in a beige colored tux with a black bowtie. The first bridesmaid to go was Gwen, and she walked with Brody since he was the best man. Next were Courtney and Duncan, then Lindsay and DJ, then Izzy and Trent. They took their places beside the wedding arch that was covered in flowers, the girls on the left and the boys on the right. Gwen and Brody were the closest the arch, followed by Courtney and Duncan behind them, then Lindsay and DJ, then Izzy and Trent. The ceremony was being held on a beach, and they were so lucky to have gotten the perfect weather. The sun was just starting to set, there was a gentle breeze, and only a few clouds to be seen in the sky. The music started playing, and everyone rose from their seats.

Bridgette's parents were leading her down the aisle. Her dress was beautiful. It was long, and draped behind her a bit. The skirt part was loose and flowing down her legs. The corset was covered in a pretty design of a flower that blended in with the whiteness of the dress. The straps were down her shoulder, and her blonde hair had flowy waves in it. The front was pinned behind her ears with a (fake) white lily, and the rest was flowing down her shoulders. Her veil ended midway down her back, and was the typical white, transparent veil. She kissed both her parents on the cheek, and took her place under the wedding arch next to Geoff.

"Family, friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Geoff and Bridgette," the priest began. "God has granted us this amazing day to celebrate it on, and thank you all for being here to witness this blessed event. Geoff and Bridgette are more than perfect for each other, and I wish them a lifetime of happiness. I shall ask for the rings, please."

Brody walked up and handed the rings to the priest.

"Bridgette, you may say your vows."

Bridgette took Geoff's hands. "Geoff, you really make every day brighter. You're always so happy, and that makes me happy. Whenever you smile, my heart flutters, because that's the smile I love waking up to every morning. You're so cheerful, and generous, and you are always, _always_ there for me when I'm down. So I love you for that, and I always will."

Geoff had the biggest smile on his face.

The priest turned to him. "Geoff, you may say your vows."

"Aw Bridge, all these years I've been with you, they've all been an adventure for me. You showed me into your world, and I love every part of it. You are so beautiful in every way possible, and you're so kind to anyone you meet. I love seeing you happy, and I would do anything in the world just to make you happy. I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world, because I have a one-in-a-million girl joining me for the rest of my life." Geoff finished.

Bridgette eyes grew misty, and she smiled so brightly.

The priest chuckled. "Bridgette, do you take Geoff to be your husband?"

"I do."

He looked at Geoff. "And Geoff, do you take Bridgette to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Geoff wrapped his arms around Bridgette's waist, and they kissed.

* * *

After many hugs and tears, everyone had gathered inside the resort beside the beach for the reception. All the guests were inside a big room that was decorated and had music playing. Bridgette, Geoff, all the bridesmaids, and all the groomsmen weren't in there just yet. A man stepped onto the dancefloor and started speaking into the microphone.

"Alright everyone, I just wanted to say a huge thank you for joining us on this special day for our dear friends Geoff and Bridgette," he smiled, "and now without further ado, I would like to welcome the first of our Bridal party, Gwen, escorted by her boyfriend, Trent!"

The two doors at the back of the room opened up. Gwen and Trent walked out, holding hands and the chorus to "Die Young" started playing as they did. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Next we have Courtney, escorted by her boyfriend, Duncan!"

Courtney and Duncan walked up, arms linked together.

"Up next we have Lindsay, escorted by DJ!"

Lindsay and DJ came out, waving.

"And finally, we have Izzy, escorted by the best man, Brody!"

Izzy and Brody walked out. They both had a bottle of beer in their hands. They stopped, clinked their bottles and started drinking from them. Everyone laughed.

Once Izzy and Brody had made their way to the front, the music turned off.

"Now I may ask if everyone will rise from their seats, please," the man spoke into the microphone. Everyone did. "It had given me great honor to announce for the first time ever as husband and wife, Geoff and Bridgette!"

Geoff and Bridgette emerged out of the doors, looking happier than ever. Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they walked down. Geoff had a cool pair of shades on his face, and he was pumping his fist in the air. Bridgette was waving her bouquet of flowers around. Once they got to the front of the room, a slow song came on and they had their first dance of the night together.

Bridgette took Geoff's hand and out her other hand on his shoulder. Geoff took Bridgette's hand and put his other one on her waist.

"You look beautiful," Geoff smiled down at his bride.

Bridgette blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He chuckled. "Thank you."

They remained silent for a moment, letting themselves be lost into each other's eyes. It didn't feel awkward at all. It felt right. They felt right. Geoff twirled Bridgette around and kissed her on the lips as the grand finally to their dance. Everyone clapped. After that, Bridgette and Geoff made a special announcement, thanking everyone for coming. Even later after that, everyone was partying and taking pictures and talking with one another, and the Bridal party were huddled together at the side of the room, when Bridgette joined them.

"Bridgette!" Lindsay squealed and hugged her friend.

Bridgette giggled and hugged her back.

"So, tell us. How does it feel to be married?" Gwen asked.

"Amazing. Knowing that I'll be spending the rest of my life with Geoff is amazing," she replied.

Izzy smirked. "Now you gotta work on having kids."

Bridgette rolled her eyes jokingly. "Ok, ok. One thing at a time."

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Courtney asked.

"Hawaii. We're staying at a resort that's right next to a beach, so we can surf for the whole time we're there," she half joked.

Lindsay sighed happily. "I can't believe you got married. I'm just so… I'm so happy!"

"Heh, so am I, Lindsay," Bridgette beamed. She looked down at her bouquet, "oh, I almost forgot. It's time to see who the next lady to get married is."

Izzy's eyes widened. "You mean you're going to throw your bouquet now?"

"Yep."

"Ohmigod YES!" She jumped up and down, "That bouquet is _mine_."

"You really want to get married?" Gwen asked her.

Izzy stopped jumping, realizing that her hair might fall apart. She looked at Gwen. "Totally. I lowkey actually wanna get married to someone… And by someone, I mean Noah. And I know I can be totally insane sometimes… Well most of the time, but Noah seems to be the only one who knows how to handle me," she paused and smirked at the four girls staring at her, "especially in bed."

"Ew Izzy, c'mon…" Courtney groaned, while Gwen and Bridgette giggled, and Lindsay made a weird face.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Bridgette walked onto the dancefloor, and began speaking into the microphone. "Alright everyone, we're going to be throwing the bouquet of flowers away, so any girls who would like a chance to get married in the future can come up," she winked.

All the ladies from Total Drama Island walked up, a few of Bridgette and Geoff's female friends came up, and a couple family members. Bridgette stood, her back towards the group of girls. They all counted down, and then Bridgette flung the bouquet behind her. Izzy leaped into the air and caught it.

"YES!" She shrieked and held up in the air.

From the crowd of men and a few women watching, Noah's eyes widened when he saw Izzy catch the bouquet. Duncan punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well look who's getting married next," he smirked.

Noah shifted. "Well that's… Kind of ironic cause I was going to propose to her in a few weeks."

Duncan's brow flew up. "What? Seriously? You were going to- Damn…"

Trent grinned. "Jeez, Noah. Way to steal Geoff and Bridgette's thunder."

He shot Trent a glare. "It's not like I was going to do it tonight. It's just… I really love Izzy. I'm _in_ love with her."

"You guys complete each other. She's so much fun and you're no fun at all," Duncan laughed.

Trent squinted. "Well, I wouldn't say _so_ much fun…"

"Yeah, I know she can be extremely wild sometimes… Ok, most of the time. But I know how to handle her. And she knows how to handle me. So yeah, we do complete each other," Noah told them.

Duncan and Trent grinned at each other. They all focused back on the dancing in the middle of the room.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Duncan patted Noah's shoulder and made his way over to Courtney, about to ask her for a dance.

Trent gazed through the crowd, trying to find Gwen as the song "A Thousand Years" came on. He spotted her and headed her way.

"Hey," he grinned.

Gwen also grinned. "Hey."

"Why'd you say you and me have a dance together?"

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't dance, remember?"

Trent held out his hand. "But you did at prom, so why not now?"

She thought back to her prom for a minute. "Holy crap, has it really been that many years since our dance at prom?"

He chuckled. "I guess so."

Gwen grinned and took his hand. He led her to the dancefloor, where Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, and a few others were already dancing together. Trent put his hands on Gwen's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They started swaying, moving slowly in a circle. Gwen leaned into him and smiled. Even though she hated dancing, she had to admit, it did feel nice.

" _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

The song flowed in harmony with Trent and Gwen moving together. Trent glanced at Courtney and Duncan, who were smiling dreamily into each other's eyes. Then he looked at Geoff and Bridgette, who were very close. Bridgette was resting her head against his chest, and had one hand holding Geoff's, while the other was on his shoulder. Geoff had his hand holding Bridgette's, and his other on her waist. They both looked extremely happy. Extremely in love.

Trent smiled for them. He wanted to be like that with Gwen. He wanted _that_ with Gwen.

Trent lowered his head. "Do you think we can have this sometime?" He whispered into her ear.

Gwen looked up at him, a smile forming on her soft lips. "Yeah. I really do."

"Alright," his smile grew bigger, kind of goofy. He kissed the top of her head and then they continued dancing.

Beside Trent and Gwen were Duncan and Courtney, dancing away. They just stared deeply into each other's eyes, moving with the music.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Duncan grinned.

Courtney rolled her eyes and grinned. "Only the last ten times."

He chuckled. "Well I mean it."

"Well, thank you, but I already know I look nice, so…" She shrugged.

Duncan laughed. "Alright, Princess. This is why I love you."

She smirked. "You're lucky you have me. You'd be lost without me."

"I think you meant to say _you_ would be lost without _me_ ," he pointed to himself.

Courtney squinted. "Um, I don't think so."

Duncan gave her a sly grin. "Yeah you do. Think of all the things you wouldn't do without me."

She giggled. "Alright, you got me there. So, we'd both be lost without each other."

Duncan smirked. "Damn right." He pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her waist. "You're the light of my life."

Courtney's cheeks turned slightly pink and she beamed. She rested her head against his chest. "I love you, Duncan."

"I love _you_ , Courtney."

Once the whole party finished, everyone gathered outside and waited for the Bride and Groom to get into their wedding car, which in this case, was a speedboat Geoff and Bridgette had rented to drive them to the hotel they were going to be staying at for the night, and then taking off to Hawaii in the morning. They all lined up on the beach, and the chorus of "Beautiful Now" came on through the speaker someone had set up on the sand. Bridgette and Geoff ran through the crowd holding hands as everyone cheered for them. They stepped onto the dock where the speedboat was waiting for them and hoped in. Then, with a final wave to everyone, the two started zooming away on the calm ocean.

It truly was a beautiful wedding.

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! My whole inspiration behind writing this was this youtuber's wedding (Laurenzside), and I just thought it was the cutest thing ever, so I wanted to write a fanfiction about the TD characters getting married. Also, I would really recommend listening to the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, it's actually the cutest song ever. And I might do a sequel of Noah and Izzy's wedding... Idk yet. ;)**


End file.
